Following Love
This a story originally written by me in June of 2017. It was copied from Bob's Hangout server in May of 2019, but has been slightly modified to remove NSFW content and to fix information that is no longer correct. Enjoy! '-MoneyHurricane' Chapter 1 [Will be added soon, was very NSFW in the original story, and is being rewritten.] Chapter 2 Bob went to his meteorology class at NCSU that morning. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream with L1G. He wished it never ended...so that he and L1G could've been together for forever and ever. It was one of the best dreams he had ever had. Bob got to his class. Today, they were talking about TS Nigel which had just formed in the MDR. Despite that he loved TCs, Bob daydreamed all class, and never seemed to hear. "Bob!" the professor said in a stern voice. "Pay attention!" But Bob never did. He just started out the window and...for a second he thought he saw L1G's face in the clouds. Then, it was gone. That evening, Bob went off Campus to meet his buddy Akio. Akio was 19 then, and was spending some time off campus for a special program. "Hey, Akio!" Bob yelled when he saw Akio walking with his girlfriend down the street. Bob sighed. He was still single...at 24 "Hey, man!" Akio yelled back. "How ya doin'?" "I'm fine, thanks." Bob replied. Akio's girlfriend spoke up, "Well, I gotta go babe. See you tomorrow." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Akio stood there, turning red as she walked away. "Heh...heh...well...hey Bob." He continued. "Did you want to talk about something?" "Oh, well...yeah. Remember HHW? And L1G?" Bob asked. "Of course!" Akio exclaimed. "Though I haven't been on that site for ages." "Well...I had a dream about her last night..." Bob said slowly. "And...well...we had a little "fun" "Ooooooooooooooolala" Akio said in a high pitched voice. "Hah, don't tease me. You know I still want to find her." Bob joked. "Anyway, I haven't had a dream about her in some time. Could this be a sign?" "I doubt it. Sorry Bob." Akio replied sadly. "It's fine. I know I'll never find her...it's getting late. See you tomorrow." Bob said abruptly. "Okay. Bye Bob." Akio turned and walked away Bob stood there for a while, then went back to his dorm. That night, he lay depressed. That night, Bob had a dream about his time on HHW. He remembered all the HHW admins at the time. Now they were all gone. Except one... For the first time since retiring in early 2020, Bob logged onto his HHW account. Fandom had changed a lot by then. He noticed that the amount of activity on the wiki was very low. The last edit had been made by a random user 1 week ago. HHW was crumbling...slowly but surely. None of the old admins were there to hold it up anymore, except one. That admin was... Roussil. Meanwhile, all the other users Bob had known were gone. Hype...MG...MH...SM... But then, Bob noticed something. There was a user... On they're userpage, they had written..."I rate Hurricanes by their levels, not categories." Bob felt like a bolt of lighting just hit him. But then some disappointing news greeted Bob. The last time this user made an edit was 2 years ago. The only edit, unfortunately, was the user page edit. Bob was still sure it was L1G. "I must find her!" he thought to himself. That day, Bob quit NSCU. He was determined to find his long lost love once more, and he would stop at nothing to do it. Chapter 3 Suddenly, Bob remembered something. L1G had gone to a university in eastern North Carolina! Bob soon got out his GPS to get to the city where the university was supposedly located. He exited the Raleigh city limits and got onto US 264. Although the city was only 85 miles from Raleigh, it was going to be a long drive as Bob's car struggled to get above 30 mph. Bob drove through the whole night. That morning, Bob finally got to the city where L1G had gone to university. Just as Bob rolled of the exit ramp into the city, his trusty Honda sputtered and coasted to a stop on the side of the road. Once again, Bob's car broke down. Bob had to take the car to the repair shop and have it fixed. After a 3 hour wait, the Honda was fixed, but Bob decided he didn't want it. He traded in his 2000 Honda Civic for a slightly more updated, 2007 Ford Mustang. Bob rushed to the campus, full of hope. To his disappointment, the administration told him there was no L1G in the school presently. She had graduated a year ago. Bob continued his search...but he couldn't find her anywhere. That night, Bob looked through whitepages. Nope. No records of L1G at all. He checked Facebook...ah! There was a profile with L1G's picture on it. He checked her status. It hadn't been updated since June, but it was a start. Bob had a lead! Bob then checked if L1G had a twitter. Luckily, she did! Bob checked under her last post, and it said that it was made in Boring, Oregon. "What the heck?" Bob said. Bob set out to Oregon on his newly purchased 2007 Ford Mustang. With the wind flowing through his hair, Bob smiled. It was going to be a good trip. Chapter 4